


Never too late for a highschool date.

by Diorionn



Series: Reunion. [4]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Baby Jack Kline, Fluff, Good Dad Lucifer, Happy families, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-20
Updated: 2020-08-20
Packaged: 2021-03-06 21:26:50
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,101
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26015722
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Diorionn/pseuds/Diorionn
Summary: Just a fluffy time stamp from the reunion 'verse. Don't need to read the others for this to make sense though.Luci and Dean celebrate their anniversary in style.
Relationships: Lucifer/Dean Winchester
Series: Reunion. [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1605364
Kudos: 21





	Never too late for a highschool date.

**Author's Note:**

> Pure self indulgence on my part, I was babysitting a little monster the other day and this came to mind.

~*~*~*~*~

“Uh oh!” 

Lucifer huffed softly, turning from the stove to put the sippy cup back onto the highchair table. He gently ruffled Jack’s hair before turning back to his cooking. 

Thump. 

“Uh oh!” 

Lucifer pressed his lips together and shut his eyes, exhaling slowly, before turning back around. The beaker was returned to the table. “Leave it here Jack.” 

Jack squealed in delight, immediately grabbing the beaker and tapping it firmly on the table several times. Lucifer watched for a minute, but the baby made no move to drop his beaker, so he gave him a little smile and turned back to the dinner. 

Thump. 

“Uh oh!” 

Lucifer pinched the bridge of his nose, sighed heavily and stepped back to the stove. 

“Uh oh!” Jack shouted again. 

“Nope. You were warned, now you have no water.” 

“Uh oh!” 

“Indeed.” 

“Uh Ohhh!” The small voice got louder, accompanied by banging on the plastic table. 

“I’m not giving it back Jack, so you can stop that noise.” Lucifer hummed softly, adding the chopped vegetables to the tomato sauce in the pot. 

There was a wail from behind him as Jack decided to step up his campaign to new levels. Lucifer closed his eyes, sighing heavily. “Why?” 

With a frown he turned around, shushing Jack, giving him back his beaker. Immediately the wailing stopped, little chuckles taking over as he kicked his feet and bashed his beaker, splashing water around. “Say ‘thank you’.” 

Instead of a word, Jack blew a raspberry, causing Lucifer to roll his eyes. He turned back, grabbing the pasta twirls from the cupboard and tossing a handful into the boiling water before stirring the sauce again. 

Jack continued chuckling, babbling and banging to himself before there was once again a thump followed by, “Uh oh!” 

Lucifer turned to look over his shoulder to where Jack was leaning forward in his seat, hands gripping the edge of his table as he looked at the beaker on the floor then back at his dad. “Uh oh.” 

Lucifer sighed, “Oh dear,” before turning back and giving the sauce a stir. Behind him Jack cooed back “Oh ‘ear” causing a small smile to tug at his lips despite the irritation. His son is lucky he’s so cute. 

Lucifer heard the sound of the front door opening and shutting, he could tell it was Dean by the accompanying whistling of “Bad moon rising” by CCR. Behind him Jack started shouting, the nonsense sounds accompanied by “DEE-DEE!” 

Lucifer chuckled softly, turning again to watch Jack hanging twisted half out of his highchair trying to see the doorway, still shouting and kicking his feet in excitement. A few seconds later Dean appeared. His shirt was soaked in sweat from the hot California summer and he had a smear of engine oil on his cheek that he clearly hadn’t noticed, but he has a small smile on his lips as he spoke to Jack. 

“Yes yes, hello to you too. Don’t worry, you will always be my first stop when I get home.” 

Jack was squealing in agreement, small hands held up as he made grabby motions. As soon as the other man was in reach, Jack caught hold of Dean’s T-shirt and immediately pulled his legs in and stood up in his highchair, laughing and cooing “Dee” as he climbed up. Dean was chuckling himself as he let the small toddler climb. 

“How is it, he can climb me like Everest, but he can’t walk?” 

Lucifer shrugged, tongue poking out the corner of his mouth as he tried not to grin like a fool. “Maybe it’s a matter of importance? He can crawl faster then he walks, so there’s no motivation there.” 

Dean frowned a little, nose crinkling in disgust as Jack caught his cheeks between two chubby hands and gave him a very wet kiss complete with loud “Mwah!” 

“Aww come on Jack, why all the slobber?” 

Lucifer laughed, stepping away from the stove to stroke Jack’s fuzzy blonde hair and give Dean a kiss of his own. “It’s a sign of affection you know, not everyone gets the slobber kiss.” 

“Yeah well. He’s lucky I already need a shower.” Dean grumped quietly, but there was no heat to his words. Jack leaned back, giggling softly as he beamed at his adopted dad. Dean huffed a little, but there was a smile tugging on his lips none-the-less as he leant forward to pop a kiss on Jack’s nose. “Okay, but I really do need that shower.” 

Lucifer snorted. “You’re telling us! Say pee-yew Jack.” 

Jack laughed kicking his feet against Dean’s chest as he twisted to look at his papa behind him. Dean poked his tongue out at Lucifer, but didn’t otherwise comment as he began the slow process of prying Jack’s fingers loose and sitting him back in the highchair. 

He might only be a little past his first birthday, but Jack was incredibly strong, especially when it was something he didn’t want, like being put in the highchair when he could be held by Dean. If he was completely honest with himself, there were times Lucifer felt jealous of the relationship between his son and his boyfriend. Of course watching things like this soon cured that. Jack had stiffened his little body and was refusing to bend his legs to be sat down while simultaneously clinging to Dean for all he was worth. The tears had already started too as he protested being forced to sat down. 

Lucifer smirked in amusement at Dean’s frustrated pleading and Jack’s screaming reply, it served his boyfriend right for taking the baby out the highchair in the first place, before turning back to the dinner and poking at the vegetables in the sauce. They were soft and the pasta was cooked, so he turned the heat off under the sauce, drained the pasta and mixed the two together. 

Behind him Dean was still talking, “Come on Jack, you need to sit down, it’s dinner time, don’t you want some of papa’s yummy dinner? Ow, that’s my hair, stop Jack, come on, just sit down.” 

Lucifer bit his lip to keep from laughing as he dished a portion into Jack’s plastic paw patrol bowl, grating some cheese on top and blowing to cool the food down. 

Once the pasta and sauce had cooled enough he finally turned to regard the struggling pair. Jack’s face was bright red and shiny with snort, there were smears across Dean’s shoulder and his collar was soaked with dribbles. The tiny fingers knotted into Dean’s clothing were white with the force he was clinging on. In turn, Dean’s face was a picture of frustration, as he was bent awkwardly over the high chair, one hand tugging Jack’s foot away from himself and trying to bend it so he could sit, while the other supported the baby’s weight preventing him from falling. 

Lucifer sighed, shaking his head a little as he put the little dish down and stepped over to the pair, arms open. “Here, he won’t eat while he’s this stressed anyway.” 

Jack still protested and it took both men to loosen the tight grip and transfer the baby from one to the other, but the crying almost immediately stopped as Jack buried his face in Lucifer’s neck, one hand going into his mouth and the other grabbing Lucifer’s ear. He was still making little hiccups, hot body shaking with the force, but otherwise quiet. 

Dean looked gutted. It didn’t matter how often this happened, he still took it personally each time. “Sorry.” 

“It’s fine Dean. He just likes cuddling you, you know that.” Lucifer pressed a soft kiss to Dean’s cheek before shooing him away. “Go get your shower and get changed. Unless you want to cancel?” 

“No! No, we aren’t cancelling. We are going to leave Jack to your brother, go get burgers, watch a movie and then have sex. Okay?” 

Lucifer smirked again, “Yes sir.” Watching as Dean rolled his eyes and walked away. “Alright Jack, you calmed yourself down now? Ready for some dinner before Uncle Mike comes home?” 

Jack leaned back, blinking watery blue eyes up at his papa, before snuggling back in. Lucifer snickered softly, jostling the baby to make him whinge and tighten his hold as he grabbed back the plate, fork and bib. He sat himself down by the highchair, and shifted his son until he could press a bit of food into his mouth. Jack fought it to begin with, but as soon as he licked his lips, he sat up, tears and tantrums forgotten as he remembered how hungry he was. 

It didn’t take long before Lucifer had coaxed his son back into the highchair and Jack was busy waving the spoon around and babbling between mouthfuls as he shoved pasta in by the handful. 

He was a good baby overall, at least in Lucifer’s limited experience. He loved attention of any sort and could be pretty fussy to get it, but as long as he was on, near or spoken to by an adult he was happy as anything. He had also quickly become the centre of the family. Loved by everyone and spoilt rotten. Even during the day, he either went to work with Lucifer or Dean, or stayed with Mike on his days off. 

When dad had come back from his five year around the world cruise, he had quickly joined the “spoil the baby” club. Chuck had always been good with the babies (although he struggled more with the older children) so having the first grandson to spoil clearly made him happy. The first month had passed in a flash, dad settling back into home, getting to know Dean, rebuilding his relationship with all his children. 

It didn’t take long after that for things to change though. He began to push Lucifer to move out, offering to help buy or with rental costs, pointing out that him and Dean can’t develop as a couple living with the family. Lucifer had no proof, but he deeply suspected that dad was encouraging Annie, Balth and even Jack, to interrupt whenever Luci and Dean were getting close. He quickly created an environment of sexual frustration, while at the same time pointing a wonderful picture of life in their own home. 

Mike was absolutely no help as well. Laughing whenever Lucifer tried to complain and joining in the game of “stop Luci getting laid”. In the end there was only really one choice. 

It was almost two weeks now since Lucifer and Dean had moved into their little house. It was only a rental, to see how things went, but with two en-suite bedrooms, an open plan kitchen/living room and a garage for the cars, the little house was perfect. 

Lucifer had expected it to be hard to adjust, not having Mike down the hall for early morning baby duty, and not having the little kids under his feet. But it wasn’t. Lucifer did most of the cooking and Dean did most of the cleaning. They both took care of Jack and if he ended up in their bed most mornings so they could get a lie in, neither man minded. 

Their little house even had a little fenced garden. In two weeks it was too early for Lucifer to have done anything with it yet, but there were several pencil sketches with child friendly beds and space for a play area. The first step was definitely going to be making a vegetable patch though. It was late in the year to start planting, but he could mark out the beds and turn the earth ready for spring. Lucifer hummed soft and happy as he thought of everything he could grow, picturing Jack helping little fingers digging into soil. 

The clatter of a plastic bowl hitting the floor drew Lucifer out of his day dreams with a start. Jack was busy picking out stray bits of pasta from his bib, making those small happy noises he always made as he ate. Lucifer snickered. “What a mess you are. But it’s all fun and games when you’re making the mess, but you’ll be crying in a second when I have to clean your face!” 

“Leave it to Mike.” Dean grinned as he came into the room, still drying his shower damp hair. 

Lucifer tilted his head back to look upside down at his boyfriend, smirk firmly on place. “I like the way you think.” 

Dean left his towel draped over a chair as he bent over Lucifer, kissing him like in spider-man. “Want me to get his pudding?” 

Lucifer smiled, leaning up to press a second kiss to Dean’s lips. “Yeah. He has yogurt in the fridge. You okay if I take my turn?” 

Dean nodded. “Go. It’s much more fun to make a mess of someone clean and tidy.” 

Lucifer laughed light and easy as he got to his feet. “I don’t know, there is something appealing about you all hot and sweaty from a hard day’s work.” 

Dean smirked back, “That’s because dirty and sweaty suits me. You’re much more clean cut then me.” 

Lucifer rolled his eyes, “There is literally nothing clean cut about me. But I agree sweat looks good on you, especially when it’s me that put it there.” He dropped a wink as he walked out, hearing Dean’s groan follow him out. 

~*~*~*~*~ 

Dean hummed happily around the greasy golden fry. Fast food has become a very rare treat these days. Dean wasn’t complaining about it though. Lucifer and Michael were both good cooks, doing the whole “cooking from scratch” thing, not even using cheat sauces from a jar. 

He could feel the bright blue eyes watching him from the other side of the car. Their supposed to be watching a drive-thru movie, but Dean wasn’t sure Luci had seen more than five minutes in total. 

“Stop staring you weirdo.” 

Instead of words Lucifer simply leaned over, taking the brand new fry between his teeth and using his tongue to coax it past his lips. Dean’s breath caught as his jeans got tight, cheeks flushing as he licked salt off his lips. 

Luci’s eyes flicked to Dean’s mouth, lips curving into that easy smirk as he leaned back. 

“I forgot how dirty you play,” Dean breathed. It never ceased to amaze him how easily Lucifer could get him flustered. They had come a very long way since they met a year ago today. Moving slowly from awkward flirting, shy kisses and hesitant touches to a fully functioning sexual relationship, learning each other as a couple and exploring the world of gay sex. It wasn’t always easy and in the early days their relationship was punctuated in misunderstandings and miss-steps. They had to learn how to be with a man while also learning how to be with each other. 

It didn’t help that their entire relationship was founded in drama. Dean’s reunion with his brother and Lucifer’s cross country trek to support his sister then race back to meet his baby. Than just as things started getting settled, Kelly came back into their lives, changing her mind about Jack and threatening legal proceedings if Lucifer didn’t give him back. 

Thankfully it never got that far. At seven and a half months, Jack had known what he wanted and that was Dada and Dee. Kelly had settled for weekends once a month and coming around for dinner every once in a while, no need for lawyers or courts to get involved. 

There was another positive that came out of the whole mess. The stress of the situation on Dean (yeah it wasn’t his baby, but try telling his dumb heart that!) combined with Lucifer being stressed and turning into a giant ass, had finally been enough for Dean to confront the idea that maybe he wasn’t okay. 

The doctor gave him pills to take, and when those didn’t work, they gave him more. After the third try, Dean finally admitted that maybe medication isn’t the answer and talking might be better. It was weird, it was uncomfortable, and it was slow, but it was also helping. Little by little Dean let go of his past, all the times he was let down and hurt, all the times no one cared. Each time he let a little piece go, it got a bit easier too. Lucifer was perfect too, he never asked, never pushed, if Dean chickened out and missed a session, he didn’t complain and if Dean was withdrawn and quiet after, he was there with coco and movies, cuddles and a story about Jack, or his childhood. 

The finger suddenly poked between his lips caused Dean to jump, blinking rapidly as he focused back into the car and at Lucifer. “Umm?” 

Lucifer tilted his head slightly to one side, his tongue caught at the corner of his mouth as he gently hooked his finger down, tugging on Dean’s lower lip. “You were staring, mouth just hanging open. I figured it was an invitation, and if we weren’t sat in a car, it would definitely be something other than my finger.” 

He let go of the lip as Dean shut his mouth, “Sorry. I was just thinking.” 

“Mmm, I thought I could smell wood burning.” 

Dean frowned, “Wow, mean. You know, I always thought anniversary shit was supposed to be romantic.” 

Lucifer laughed, eyes dancing. “What about our relationship has ever been romantic?” 

Dean shrugged, “I don’t know, man, I just thought that’s what adults do on these things.” 

Lucifer grinned. “We’re eating cheap burgers at a drive in, this isn’t a grown up anniversary, this is a high school date. And if we don’t neck in the backseat like a virgin after prom I’m going to be seriously pissed at you.” 

Dean let out a startled laugh, shutting the Styrofoam box his half eaten burger was in and shoving the mostly cold food onto the dashboard to better look at his boyfriend. “Okay, but if you’re a virgin on your prom night, shouldn’t you be wearing sexy panties and a party dress?” 

Lucifer followed suit, wrapping up his half eaten dinner and shoving it out the way before replying. “Well, I’m wearing a pretty suit, isn’t that close enough? And who said I don’t have sexy panties on?” 

Dean’s eyes flicked down against his will, squinting slightly as though he would be able to see beneath the smart dress pants to the supposed panties underneath. “You do look good all dressed up, even if it does make me feel like even more of a mess.” 

Lucifer laughed, long neck stretching as his head tilted back in amusement. He didn’t have a jacket or waistcoat or anything else, just a light blue shirt that made his ice blue eyes shine like a frozen lake in winter sun, tucked into black trousers and his smart shoes. It was effortless elegance that made Dean ache with jealousy and the knowledge he would never be able to look like that, while at the same time, it made him want to untuck that shirt, shove his brother face down onto the nearest table and make him a sweaty panting mess. 

Dean cleared his throat, plucking at his suddenly tight jeans. It didn’t help that Lucifer’s eyes drifted to his lap, tongue flicking over his lips. A second later, Luci was shifting to lean forwards, long fingers gripping Dean’s knee as he put their faces right together, forehead to forehead. “You might be a mess, but you’re my mess.” 

Lucifer’s lips pressed against Dean’s own, opening slightly to suck Dean’s lower lip into his mouth, tongue sucking lightly before pressing his tongue into Dean’s mouth. The other man moaned softly, bringing his hands up to stroke through the soft blond hair, tugging and messing the locks between his fingers. 

Lucifer hummed happily into the kiss, pushing Dean to lean awkwardly back against the car door as he half lay and half crawled over him, never once breaking the kiss. It wasn’t long before they were both panting, chests heavy and the windows starting to fog up. It was awkward and cramped, but neither man really cared. Dean wasn’t even sure if the movie was still playing through the speakers, the only thing he cared about was Lucifer. 

Luci finally released Dean’s mouth, pressing hot wet kisses down his throat until he got to his neck. Dean moaned, bucking his hips as sharp white teeth bit into his throat, hot tongue soothing the sting. 

Green eyes slipped shut, head tilting to the side to make more space for his boyfriend. The hand not holding Luci’s head steady slid down his back, fingers pressing and wriggling past the belt and waistband. Only the very tips of his fingers could fit, but it was enough to tell there was lace instead of cotton or silk. Words of praise and encouragement fell from his lips, interspersed with quiet moans and heavy breaths. 

Dean didn’t know how long this went on for, both men utterly lost in heat and passion of it, neither pushed for anything further, content to make out, fingers stroking over clothes with the odd squeeze. 

The knuckles rapping on the window by Dean’s head made them both jump. Dean’s forehead crashed into Luci’s before banging back against the window and causing him to bite his lip as he yelped. Lucifer in turn jerked away from the bump with Dean only to bang his head onto the roof, ducking back down with a whining ow and slumping over on his side of the car. 

Dean coughed, rubbing the back of his head with one hand while he opened the window with the other. The security guard frowning at them was clearly every bit as unhappy about this as Dean and Luci. 

“This is a movie theatre, not a brothel. I think it’s time you get going, don’t you?” 

Dean winced, feeling the heat spread across his already hot face. “Sorry man, we’ll behave, I promise.” 

The guard folded his arms and shook his head. “Yeah, no. You leave now, before I call the cops for public indecency.” 

“Right. Sure. No problem.” Dean agreed awkwardly, trying to sit more upright and adjust his still painfully hard cock without being too obvious. He didn’t need to look at Luci to know he was shaking with laughter and every bit as much of a mess as Dean was. 

He didn’t wait much longer, turning the keys in the ignition and only waiting long enough for the guard to step back before he drove off. The second they were on the move, Lucifer began to laugh, eye’s crinkled in delight and tears appearing in the corners as he finally let out all the poorly suppressed mirth. 

“Omg, that was perfect!” 

“Dude, you have a really weird idea of perfect.” 

“No, come on Dean, how else does a teenage prom night end?” 

Dean rolled his eyes, but a smile was tugging at his lips anyway. He had to admit, it was pretty funny, and just a perfect fit for their relationship. “So, home, car park or a motel?” 

Lucifer finally started to settle down, snickers still escaping, but not to the same extent as he wiped at his eyes. “Well if we go home, Micha will want to watch. As much as we joke about it, the car’s not really big enough for two grown men to fuck properly, so I recon a motel is the best bet?” 

Dean nodded, “Agreed. I seem to remember promising to make you beg.” 

Lucifer made a noise of agreement, before giving Dean directions. He was shifting slightly in his seat and out of the corner of his eye, Dean could see Lucifer was every bit as wound up as he felt. Face flushed, lips swollen and kiss bruised, shirt all rucked up out of place and hair a complete mess. His pants did nothing to conceal his arousal as fingers tapped softly on his upper thigh. 

Lucifer didn’t take them far and Dean couldn’t help but suspect that his boyfriend might have planned for this to happen. He was about to get out the parked car when Lucifer caught his hand, stopping him for a moment. 

“Hey.” 

“Yeah?” 

“I love you.” 

Dean felt heat crawl up his cheeks as his breath caught. “I love you too Luce.” He leaned forwards, giving him a very tender kiss. “Now. Let’s go have sex?” 

“Yes sir!” Lucifer grinned back, eyes shining as they both got out of the car. 

~*~*~*~*~ 


End file.
